This invention relates to the field of odor-absorbing materials used in drawers, refrigerators, or other household containers. More particularly it relates to a drawer or shelf liner containing odor-absorbing material.
Various odors from vegetables, meats, and other foods often permeate the kitchen area. These odors build up particularly in drawers or in refrigerators where the odor is contained by the sides and doors. Previous devices used to contain this odor include a common box of baking soda or other deodorizers or scent-giving devices which would either absorb the odor or mask the odor by producing another scent.
This device is designed not only to absorb the odor in a shelf or drawer of a cabinet, but may also be conveniently used to line the shelf or cabinet and thus to provide an appealing base upon which to place items.